Final Destination The Directors Cut
by BTolson23
Summary: Jake Milligan is a hard working actor,but when he has a vision of everyone dying in the orbis theatre, he panics and saves 8 people. But slowly, one by one, each of these people die in mysterious deaths, conducted by death itself.
1. Death is not an act

Jake Milligan stood at the back of the empty stage, hands in his pockets and staring up at the dark red seats, which were slowly filling up with the audience. He was nervous for the upcoming production of "Chicago" Where he was playing Amos, the main characters husband, and he had to learn his song "Mr. Cellophane" all by himself.  
"Jake, Jake!" The voice brought him back to earth. He turned to see his director, Clarice Hill, whispering at him. "Are you back with us!? I was just saying you need to get your ass in gear. The shows starting in half an hour and your still not ready. Get backstage and dressed up." Her long, blonde hair swished with every movement she made.  
"Yes, Ma'am, sorry." Jake said, pretending a salute. He hurried through the stage curtains where he bumped into someone on the other side.  
"Hey! Watch where you're fucking going!" said Chris Walker. Chris was taller and bigger than Jake, standing at around 6 foot, and his muscles stood out as he was wearing a tight, white vest.  
"Sorry ..." started Jake, tensing up.  
"Sorry is not enough; I'll make sure you watch where you're going." Chris raised his fist, which was about as lethal as if a shotgun was pointed at him.  
"Hey Chris, no, come on, that twerp isn't worth your strength" Amy Derner, Chris' girlfriend, popped up from nowhere like a jack in the box. "You shouldn't pick a fight, Jake." She sneered, with a look of disdain on her face, then grabbed Chris by the shoulders, and steered him away. Jake looked at them for a moment, thinking how close he could of been to being very badly hurt, and then continued on to the dressing room. Just outside the door, Mark Singer greeted Jake. Mark was a recent friend, and at twenty-two, was already married.  
"Hey.... What was going on there?" He asked, in a slow voice. Mark was African American, and never heard the end of it from Chris, who liked to pick on anyone who looked different than him.  
"Oh, just Chris trying to find an excuse to hit me again." Replied Jake, shrugging as if it was no big deal. Jake tried opening the door but the pure silver door handle, brought by Clarice, wouldn't budge. "Come on!" He said with clenched teeth. He pulled harder but after a good tug, the handle ripped of the door. "Oh, man ..." He gasped, sweating because of the effort. He chucked the handle to the floor, where it stopped just before the door.  
"We really need to fix that." Said Mark "That's happened before."  
As Jake went to knock on the door for someone to open it, the door swung open quickly, nearly hitting Jake. The door handle skittered down the hallway after just being hit by the door, stopping just before the stage curtain.  
"Oh, sorry, Jake." Apologised Fred Point, the young conductor. "We heard the commotion" Indicating a pretty redhead.  
"Jeez, you very nearly hurt me" Said Jake

In the crowd. Ian Leardel walked carefully down the stairs of the crowd, he held in his hands a tray of cheap food with a drink of coke, glad that the theatre sold food; otherwise he'd have to wait three hours until he'd be able to eat, and he had a strict resume of eating in a set amount of time. He was thin, eating a meal only two times a day. As he went to sit down on the plush seat someone knocked into him and his drink fell off his tray. He didn't notice as he went to confront whoever hit into him. "Hey! What'd you do that for?!" He started, angrily slightly hoping for a verbal fight, he was always good at that.  
A brunette woman turned around, her bright blue eyes burrowing into Ian. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there.  
"Oh ... don't worry about it." Ian replied, now a bit sheepish.  
"Sorry again, Should I just buy you another drink?" She asked.  
"What?" Now noticing that his drink wasn't on his tray, Ian replied. "No, no it's fine, umm, what was your name?"  
"Stacey ... Why do you want to know?" Replied Stacey, curious.  
"Just, just wondering." Ian countered, fearing his secret tendencies to be discovered.

The Drink slowly rolled down the stairs, one by one, leaving a slight trail of coke behind it. It got kicked by an audience member and flew through the air, landing at the electrical systems below the main stage.

"Ow, watch where you're putting that thing" complained Jake, as his make-up artist, Alice Chantrey, poked him in the eye with a make-up brush.  
"S-s-sorry" Stuttered Alice, It was her first day on the job, and she didn't want to disappoint anyone.  
"Ah, don't be too hard on her, she's new" said Fred  
"Oh, my mistake ... sorry ... I" Jake said meekly, ashamed. He was cut off by a loud klaxon, signifying the beginning of the show. Mark stood up, brushing off dust from his costume. "Break a leg, Mark." Said Jake, waving at his friend who was just leaving for the stage.

As Mark walked, he stood on the door handle pushing it through the crack in the floor. the handle fell to the floor, landing in the puddle of coke, and slightly touching the equipment. Mark walked onto the stage to a huge cheer, he was a popular actor. He looked to the crowd and saw Stacey Singer, his wife, she gave a thumbs up and in reply he winked then went to start his speech. A spark from the electricals fell onto the door handle, which conducted the electricity through it and onto the coke. Suddenly, fire engulfed Mark as the stage exploded in a ball of shrapnel, wood and burning fabric. The audience starting screaming, as pieces of debris fell onto them. The roof above the theatre cracked, and the crack grew larger as pieces of concrete fell onto audience members, killing them instantly.

"OH MY GOD!!" Screamed Stacey, as she saw her husband disappear in the ball of flame. "MAR ..." She got cut off as a large piece of concrete smashed into her head, crushing it and killing her instantly. The crowd's screams grew slowly quieter as the audience slowly died, one by one.

Amy was on the floor, knocked back by the force of the blast. She opened her eyes, which were covered in blood and saw Chris running towards her through a screen of red. "Amy! Are you all right, what happened!" He demanded as he ran, but tripped on a metal cable, knocking it from its hook. The Cable snapped away from the hook and sliced into Chris. Chris stood there, motionless, as his top half of his body toppled to the floor. "CHRIS!" Amy shouted. But then a weight the cable was holding up crushed her chest, killing her.

Ian shuddered, feeling the warm blood of the women, Stacey on his face. He stood up to join the throng of the crowd trying to get out, but before he could make it too the door, a large piece off the roof fell down, crushing the crowd outside the door. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck ..." Ian cursed, then turned to find another route. As he turned his foot slipped on the coke, and he fell towards the stairs, as he tumbled down, his head cracked against the steps, smashing it to a pulp.

"What the hell was that?" Exclaimed Fred.  
"It sounded like an explosion" Replied Jake.  
"I'll take a look" Fred opened the door and walked out, right into the corridor full of flames. As the flames dissipated, Clarice stumbled into the room, holding a bloody arm. "Shit! Why is this happening?" Questioned Clarice as the door flew into her from another explosion, crushing her against the wall. Alice was on the floor, a shard of wood impaled in her neck, she screamed without a sound for a few seconds, and then went still.  
Jake stumbled back toward the doorway and limped through the corridor. He got onto the stage, and saw complete carnage. Everyone was dead everywhere he looked. They were crushed, impaled or just plain mutilated. He saw the charred body of Mark staring at him from the floor. He tripped and fell backwards to the floor. He looked up, and saw a large piece of concrete falling. As it fell, Jake's eyes widened, realizing he was about to die.

Jake snapped open his eyes in a sweat.


	2. The Swan Song

"Jake, Jake!" Clarice's whispered voice made him turn. "Are you back with us!? I was just saying you need to get your ass in gear. The shows starting in half an hour and your still not ready. Get backstage and dressed up!"  
"Yeah ... Sure ..." Replied Jake. He turned and went to go through the curtains, but he hit into Chris Walker on the other side.  
"Hey, watch where you're fucking going!" said Chris.  
Amy Derner came out of the shadows, as if she was part of them. "Hey Chris, no, come on, that twerp isn't worth your strength" As the two walked away, Jake had an inkling of panic, _'Why were the events of my daydream coming true?_ He thought.  
"Hey, what was going on?" Said Mark, in his drawling voice.  
"Hey, wait!" Called after Chris.  
"What?" Said Chris as he turned, annoyed.  
"The door handle will rip off if you pull it" Said Jake, hoping that it wouldn't.  
"Fine, I'll pull the handle, just to please you" Said Chris sarcastically. He grabbed the handle and pulled, it didn't budge. "It … will … open!" Grimaced Chris, grinding his teeth as he pulled. After a good pull, the handle ripped off, clattering to the floor just before the door.  
"Well, what do you know, it ripped off" said Chris  
"This building is old, it's falling apart at the seams" said Clarice, who followed them, planning to break up a fight between Chris and Jake if it, came to that. The door swung open, hitting Chris in straight in the face. The door handle skittered across the floor, lodging in the floorboards. Fred Point stood in the doorway, white faced, he was a usual victim of Chris' bullying. Alice Chantrey, a young red head stood next to him. Aware of the danger of a fight; she quickly slunk past Chris and stood next to Clarice.  
"S-s-sorry Chris, I-I didn't mean it. I ..." Chris rubbed his chin, then grabbed Fred's shirt, cutting him off. Chris' face was red with fury, he didn't like being hit, whether it was an accident or not.  
"Hey, Chris, no ... don't." Said Amy, who always had a soft spot for Fred, who was always nice to her.  
"Shut up!" Demanded Chris.  
"Hey! I just mean ..."  
"I SAID SHUT UP!" roared Chris, shoving her to the floor, she hit the floor hard.  
"Chris, what?" asked Amy, tears in her eyes, Chris never touched her violently, ever.  
"Chris! What was that for!?" Said Fred, courage filling his body.  
Chris' eye twitched and he raised his fist. He pulled back and went to punch Fred. A sudden pain in his arm stopped him.  
"Stop it, Chris" Said Mark, an unusual angry tone from his calm one. He had twisted Chris' arm behind his back.  
"Wait … Mark!"  
"What?" Questioned Mark, itching to have his revenge against Chris for all the bullying.  
"Your wife, I saw a man talking with her. He drops the drink which causes the accident."  
"What accide …?" questioned Mark  
"The man dropped his drink, which causes the accident!" Jake repeated. He ran off without any further explanation, Mark, Alice and Clarice followed, with Fred in tow.  
Chris and Amy went after them, Chris aiming to hit Mark.

"Sorry, I'll just buy you another ... oh, Mark?" Stacey said. Her husband was standing a few steps down, surrounding by what looked like the main cast. Marks face was in a scowl, looking at her. '_No, not me, something behind me_' She looked around and caught the man who was talking to her, looking at her chest, licking his lips.  
"Hey, you fucking pervert!" She said, glaring at him. "Bugger off" She went to sit down, but the man grabbed her arm. "Get off!" She demanded tugging his arm, but she was knocked out of the way, as Mark sped past her. There was a crunch, then a groan. Mark had just punched, and by the looks of it, broke, the man's nose. Mark was standing there breathing, fists curling and uncurling.  
_'This is so unlike him, he's usually calm' _Thought Stacey.  
"What the hell, you're fucking crazy!" Said the muffled voice of Ian, blood streaming down his face, into his mouth. "You need to be fucking arrested!" As Ian stood up, the stage exploded. Pieces of wood and metal flew through the air, striking the audience members. Everyone ducked down in panic, arms over there head.  
"Holy Shit, What the fuck!" Shouted Chris, his ears ringing from the explosion.  
Jake cleared his head then slowly got up. Death was everywhere, people screaming, people bleeding, people dying. The roof was falling in places, crushing anyone unfortunate enough to be in the way. Jake motioned for the panicked group to come after him. "Come on, this way!"He indicated to the double door in front of them. The group pressed forward, swimming through the crowd as they went. Clarice tried to open the door, but it didn't open. She tugged at it, but it wouldn't budge.  
"Move out the way" demanded Chris. Clarice moved aside just as he ran into the door, shoulder first. It creaked and splintered, but didn't break. He did it again, and door burst open revealing an empty corridor. They ran down the corridor but stopped when they heard a huge crash behind them. They stopped and faced the doorway, which was now blocked by rubble and dust, which was so thick, they couldn't see through it. As the dust cleared, Ian emerged and ran straight past them, straight down to the exit, where they could hear sirens.  
"Stacey?" Said Mark, looking around, but Stacey was with them.  
"Mark!" Called a weak cry, Mark whipped around to face the door, where an arm lay under the rocks. "Stacey!" Mark called out. The arm gave a slight twitch, and Mark ran over to the rubble, throwing bricks behind him, trying to reach Stacey. "Somebody help me, damn it!"  
Jake rushed over a helped mark shift the rubble. Soon Stacey's body up from the waist could be seen. Stacey had a bloodied face, and was coughing up blood.  
"Stacey, Stacey, hang in there, come on Stacey, please, don't give up, don't ..." Mark pleaded, crying.  
"Six more survivors!" Called out a voice behind them. A large fireman jogged up to them. "Is everyone alright?"  
Jake, Chris and Clarice nodded, but Alice and Amy just stood there, silently crying. Mark was sobbing over the now dead body of Stacey, wiping the dirt off her face. Two more firemen came over, and all three saw Stacey's body, and let out a combined sigh. "Another one" Muttered the large fireman "Sir, you'll have to come with us, this building is unstable" He said louder to Mark. He grasped Mark's arm and lead him outside.  
Everyone followed, each in their own state of shock.


	3. Historical References

Once they were outside, the police told to meet a detective at the station. Something in the young policeman, questioning him, eyes when they looked at Jake, showed fear, possibly somehow blaming him for the explosion. Word had very quickly spread because of Ian. 'The boy who had the vision' they called him as if his name was a taboo. The police man took down their names in his notebook, told them to come to the station the next morning and then dismissed them.

"Breaking news, the famous 'Orbis' Theatre in London has been destroyed in what is suspected to be a terrorist attack. Over 300 people of London died in the theatre and there were only eight survivors, the main cast of the play that was showing at the theatre. The names are to be released tomorrow and..." Jake switched off the news report, not wanting to recount the events of last night. He had stayed up almost all of the night, trying to get to horrifying images of the dead bodies out of his mind. He managed to drift off to sleep at around four in the morning, but woke up three hours later, feeling as if he didn't actually go to sleep. His alarm rang through the air, telling him it was time to make his way to the police station. He stood up, taking his coat and keys off the hook, and went to his car. He was not looking forward to being questioned as if he were a suspect.

Sweat poured down Jake's face as he was being questioned, the harsh lights making spots in his eyes.  
"Let me repeat. You say you saw all this was going to happen? You knew?" Asked the detective, Jacobs, he had dark brown hair and a complexion which suggested he was someone who took no shit from anyone.  
"Yes," He looked at the others, as if for guidance. "... As I said, I had a dream ... no, a vision, and I - I knew it was going to happen, I didn't directly tell the others they were going to die. But they must've known something was wrong, as they followed me." Answered Jake. He was scared that he must look guilty, that they'll blame him for the explosion and not the terrorists and leave it at that.  
"You know, Milligan. This sounds just like four other cases I've heard of. One, The JFK Airport, flight 180, one kid had a premonition that the plane was gonna crash, got five students and one teacher off, and then, just as he said, the plane blows up, killing everyone on board, apart from those seven. A month after, each of these people start dying in mysterious deaths. Ran over by a bus, decapitated, strangled, to name but a few."  
"I know, me and Amy were at that damn airport when that plane exploded, shattering the glass. That where I got this scar" Said Chris pointing at a faint scar just above his eye.  
"Yeah, and we saw those survivors, that Browning guy was brawling with another student." Said Amy, still shaken by the theatre incident.  
"Two, The highway pileup on Route 23, again, a female had a vision of lots of people dying in a pileup, saves 8 people, they all start to die."  
"That accident is personal for me; my dad was driving the lorry full of logs. He died there." Whispered Alice horrified that the subject had come up again, her life had completely changed the moment she heard her father had died, she stopped drinking and smoking, and started a better life for herself.  
"Three, A rollercoaster accident at a theme park. Vision, 10 survivors, all dead."  
"I witnessed it, I was working there, I actually realised the panicking girl from the ride." Ian said, not caring, his eyes showing he was annoyed at being there.  
"And last, but not least, The McKinley Speedway, major crash. Someone has a vision 10 survived, all die."  
"Oh my god. We were on the road outside when it happened, driving" Said Clarice, indicating Fred and Mark, who nodded in agreement. "We were going to a professional production of Chicago, to get some tips for."  
"So, some of you were near each accident when they happened. Apart from you." Stated Jacobs, indicating Jake. "As this seems like the same thing happening all over again, we want to put a police guard on each of you, just to be safe.  
"You know what, fuck this! I'm not part of this, I don't need a police guard! This is all a fucking joke! It was an accident, nothing more, nothing less." Shouted Ian. "People died, and we survived, big fucking deal!" He smashed his fist on the table, stood up and stormed out of the room.  
"That's not a good idea," Muttered Jacobs to himself. "Go after him" He said to the police officer who was standing by the door. After the policeman left, he started speaking again. "Right, there was a rumour that in each case, the survivors died in the order they would have died in the premonition. Can you remember if there was an order, Milligan?"  
Jake thought about it, and then said. "Well, yes, first it was Mark..."  
"What!" Mark said, eyes widened.  
"Wait, but after Mark it was Stacey."  
"But if Mark was first, why did Stacey die?" Asked Alice.  
"I-I think that, somehow, Mark was skipped. I think maybe I caused him to be moved. He was originally going to die on the stage, but he followed me instead when I said about Stacey."  
"Well, who was after Stacey? Is it me! It is me, isn't it!?" Said Amy, her voice rising.  
"No ... No it was ... Chris, I think." Said a thoughtful Jake, not realising the impact of his words.  
"Oh, so that's it, huh. No chances, right. I see you guys later, oh, no wait, I'm going to die aren't I?" Said Chris sarcastically. He stood up, waved a goodbye and exited. The group sat there for a moment, and then it dawned on them.  
"We need to catch him!" Shouted Amy.  
"Wait, I'll get a officer to get him" Said Jacobs  
"Fuck that, he's next, he's gonna die, we need to get to him. Now!" She exclaimed, and then ran after Chris.  
"Right, you lot" Jacobs pointed to the rest of them. "Stay right where you are"


	4. Speeding Kills

Chris walked on the path, annoyed that the idiots actually believed Jake, annoyed that his own girlfriend believed him. People don't die in order. They just die. Chris pressed the button on the traffic lights, dirt sticking on his finger. He wiped it on his jeans and walked forward after the red light showed. Suddenly he got knocked to the floor as the heat spread over him. He remembered back to the dying people, the screaming, the death. It was genuine fear in his eyes, he had never been this effected by death since he was a child. A Mercedes had crashed into the traffic lights, knocking them down in the process. Ripped steel erupting from the ground.  
'_I was just standing there, I could have been killed_' thought Chris, starting to actually believe what Jake said. He heard sirens and saw a police car skid round the corner, speeding, heading straight for him.

The doors flung outwards as Amy ran out the building, looking for Chris. She made a quick scan and saw him on the floor by a crashed car; she also saw the police car heading straight for him. She screamed his name then ran for him.

Chris turned at the sound of his name, to see Amy calling him. She was standing alone and pointing at something behind him. He looked around just in time to see the police car right in front of him. The man driving the car saw him just in time, and swerved. Its right wheel hit into the crashed car and the police car went into the air, spinning. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the police car span over Chris. He saw Amy running towards him, tears in her eyes. But the car continued over him, crashing to the floor. Amy half tackled, half hugged a shocked Chris to the floor. She was sobbing on his shoulder.  
"Hey, It's alright, It's alright. I'm alive, looks like I'm not next after all." Comforted Chris. He stood up, Amy still hugging him. Suddenly, an explosion split them apart. Her head cracked on the concrete, knocking her out. Chris still stood there, arms over his eyes, trying to block out the dust. "Amy! Are you all right!?" He asked her. She didn't respond. "Amy, come on, you're alive, aren't you? You're alive." Chris was almost pleading with death. He called for help, and saw the detective running out of the building, talking quickly into a radio. The detective looked up a Chris, and Chris could see his eyes widen. Suddenly a large scraping metallic sound filled Chris' ears, then a searing pain in his stomach, then nothing.

Jacobs ran towards Chris, and first noticed Amy, unconscious on the floor. He then looked at Chris, who had an expression of surprise on his face. He wasn't moving, just standing there. Then a horrible squelching sound and the top half of his body fell to the floor. His legs swayed for a few seconds then fell to the floor in a bloody heap. The blood slowly crept down the street, glistening red.  
"Oh ... Shit" Muttered Jacobs. A man groaned and fell out of the Mercedes, he had a slight cut on his head but appeared to be uninjured. The policeman was dead, he could see what was left of the body in the wreckage of the police car. He sighed and called an ambulance.

Amy's eyes flickered open to see a face right in front of her, with bright blue eyes. She started, but then realised she was in a hospital, and that the person was a nurse. The room was all light blue to give the feeling of tranquillity, and Amy felt the lull of sleep resting on her eyelids.  
"Oh... Your awake" said the nurse, evidently surprised that Amy was awake.  
"What happened?" Asked Amy, rubbing the back of her head. She felt a slight irritation there, and absentmindedly scratched it.  
"You were knocked out at the crash" replied the nurse, raising her voice over some construction.  
"What cra ..." Started Amy, then suddenly everything came back to her. "Chris!"  
"Chris Walker?"  
"Yes, is he okay?" She asked, her voice raised slightly.  
"There's no easy way to say this ..." The nurse said.  
"No ... no ... oh my god." Amy broke down into tears and was unable to speak for a few minutes.  
The door burst open, and Jake ran in. "We heard your voice, are you okay?" He asked Amy, who was still unable to speak. Jake's tone went into a supporting tone of voice. "We heard about Chris ..." Jake started but got interrupted by the nurse.  
"You shouldn't talk to her about that subject now, she too fragile. Let her sleep, so come back in the morning if needs be" Demanded the nurse. Jake knew when he was dismissed, and left.

Jake lay in his bed, staring up at the roof, devastated by Stacey's, and now Chris' death. He didn't like Chris, but it was always a blow when someone you know dies. The phone rang out through the room, distracting Jake from his thoughts. He left it to ring for a moment, then picked it up. He instantly recognised Clarice's voice.  
"Hello Jake, so ..." Said Stacey.  
"What?" Asked Jake, wandering what she was talking about.  
"Who's next?"  
"What?" He repeated, and then remembered. "Oh ... um... let me think" Jake did not want to think back to the theatre, but made himself look through his memory. He saw the bloody corpse of Stacey, the cut in half Chris, then saw another person crushed. He gasped out loud.  
"What! Who is it" Clarice half demanded, half asked.  
"Its ... Its Amy" Jake whispered Amy's name, realising how vulnerable she was at the hospital.  
"You need to get to the hospital! Now!" Shouted Clarice over the phone. She hung up and left Chris hanging. He put the phone on its rack then grabbed his coat and walked out of the door.  
"Where do you think you're going at this time of night?" Came a voice out of the darkness. Detective Jacobs walked out of the shadows.  
"It's Amy, she's next, I need to get to her" Said Jake, desperate to get to hospital.  
"Well, get in the car then" Said Jacobs, realising he wasn't going to persuade Jake to stay put.


	5. Unexpected Consequences

The first raindrops fell as Tony was drilling a hole in the roof of Curatio Hospital, Tony was a strong man, which is why he hired by his boss. He was the best in his company who could handle the drill. He never made any mistakes.  
"Oh, goddamn it!" Cursed Tony.  
"What is it?" Asked another builder, Jeffrey.  
"This damn rain, I can't use the drill in it." Replied Tony  
"Oh, that could be a problem ..."  
"You don't say" Said Tony, rolling his eyes. "I'll have to leave this hole until the rain stops, I don't think there's anyone in the room below" He picked up his tools, his own ones, not his works, he found that the tools at work tended to break if you use them a lot. He stood up and followed Jeffrey inside the hospital.

As the rain grew heavier, slivers of water slid down the hole into the room below.

Amy was sleeping soundly, her face not showing any of the troubled memories of the past days. She didn't stir as the water dripped on her from the roof, slowly soaking through her clothes and touching her skin. She was dreaming about the moment she saw Chris, how it was love at first site. He had long hair then, reaching down past his shoulders. He was perfect for her, and she was perfect for him. A faint smile twitched on her lips as she slept, reminiscing about these happy times.

The rain was as powerful as a waterfall, and thunder and lightning had started, as the marble sized raindrops fell on Detective Jacobs and Jake. Jacobs' car had been waterlogged, and was not moving.  
"Come on!" Shouted a stressed out Jake. "She might be dying as we speak!"  
"Hey, calm down, don't think those though..." Said Jacobs, but got cut off by a motion of Jakes hand.  
"I'm not waiting for her to die; it's only a mile to the hospital isn't it?" Asked Jake.  
Jacobs nodded. "Yes, but in this rain, I doubt we could make it in time."  
"Well, I have to try" Said Jake. He turned and sprinted down the soaked road.  
Jacobs looked after the rapidly disappearing figure of Jake, the rain engulfing his body.  
"Fuck it" He muttered, then ran after Jake.

The rain was at an angle now, as well as hitting Amy, who was still asleep, unaware of the storm outside, it was hitting the floor. A bored cleaner came in with a mop and bucket, and without looking, did her routine cleaning, sweeping the floor with the mop in a figure eight motion. She didn't see that she was spreading the water all over the floor, nor did she realise she knocked the heart rate monitor cable out of Amy's wrist. The green heart rate line flat-lined, as a loud, non-stopping beep cut through the air.

Tony was sitting at a desk with Jeffrey, sipping a hot cup of coffee as the storm raged outside. _'The gods must be angry' _He thought with a slight smirk, he didn't believe in all of this religious crap.  
"So, how long till you get the drilling done?" Asked Jeffrey.  
"Oh, I don't know, a couple of day's maybe." Answered Tony, glancing at the place where he put his drill, all he saw was the plug going up to the place he was working on before the rain started. "Oh, shit!" Said Tony, putting emphasize on the two words. He rushed out the door to get the drill.

Jake stood panting outside the hospital, breathing hard. He had never run that fast before, and it was taking it's toll on him, as he breath came out in short gasps. Jacobs slid on rain to a stop beside him, breathing slightly better than Jake.  
"Right, let's find her room" Said Jake, jogging to the reception. Jacobs followed, annoyed that he couldn't get a slight rest; he doubted that the girls life was in danger anyway. Curatio hospital was probably one of the safest places in the city.

The receptionist looked upward and saw two bedraggled men, one older than the other. _'Poor souls, being in the rain' _she thought. The younger of the two walked straight up to the desk and slammed his hands on her desk.  
"Can you tell me where Amy Derner is!" He demanded. She could tell the urgency in his voice and went straight on the computer. After a few seconds she found her name, and then told the man her room number. He sped of without a word, the older man in tow, he glanced at her with a expression of apology.

Tony ran to the drill and went to pick it up, put it suddenly started hailing, and a hailstone about the size of a small pebble hit into the on/off switch. It vibrated slightly in his hands, then went out of control, knocking him to the floor. The drill hit the hole in the roof, and somehow stayed there as it drilled through the hole, in rapid, uncontrolled movements.

The doctors had ripped open Amy's shirt to get to the skin and had put pads on her chest. None of them noticed her grudgingly opening her eyes, slightly unaware of what was happening. There was a loud vibrating noise from the roof, and roof dust fell into her hair, but the doctors ignored, focusing on seemingly unconscious Amy.  
"100 Jewels... Go!" Said the doctor, he rubbed the defibrillator pads together and then went to shock her, but then the door opened and a man collided into him, knocking the defibrillator out of his hands. "What are you doing, we need to save this girls life!" The doctor demanded.  
"She's ... Awake" gasped an out of breath Jacobs, he saw Amy's eyes flicker open through the clear doors, and the shine of water on her chest, so avoiding potential disaster for Amy. "Saved her ..." Said Jacobs to Jake, who had just appeared in the doorway, surprised that Jacobs was in front of him.  
The roof suddenly caved in, and Jacobs saw the sharp steel drill heading right for Amy's chest. He pushed past the doctor and dived into Amy, knocking her off the bed. The drill fell through the air in what seemed like an eternity to Jake. Then the drill burst through Jacobs head, ripping it apart. The drill stopped, and fell onto the bed, bloodstained. Jacobs' body was spread eagled on the floor. Pieces of flesh and blood covered Jake, Amy and the Doctors. Jake could hear Amy being violently sick, but didn't register it. Why did Jacobs die instead of Amy, Jacobs wasn't at the theatre. The doctor was on the phone to the police and the morgue, whispering silently, shocked about the violent death.  
Jake walked over to Amy, then patted her on the arm. He picked her up, and then led her out of the room. As they walked through the corridor, everyone stared at the two bloodstained people. Walking slowly. When they got the reception, the receptionist stared at them, wondering why the man was covered in blood, when only a few minutes earlier he had been drenched, and where was the other man.  
"Jake!" Called out a shocked voice. Jake turned, still supporting Amy, and saw the group of survivors, Fred, Alice, Mark and Clarice, the only one not present was Ian. Clarice had spoken, but now her mouth hung open, as did the others, at the site of them. Jake motioned to them to follow him with a flick of his hand, and then walked on to the street, and just walked. The others followed, unaware of where he was going, but following all the same, they could see something was wrong. They all walked in a group, ignoring all the onlookers.


	6. Plan of Action

Jake had walked to the wreck of the Orbis Theatre. Burnt pillars stood up to empty air, the roof almost all collapsed. The stage stood there, blackened and with a huge hole in the middle of it.  
"Why did you bring us here?" Asked Alice, chills coming down her spine.  
"I ... I want to see what we survived, and see if there are any hints on how to survive." Replied Jake, who had started making his way over some rubble. Mark suddenly halted, making Fred hit into his back.  
"What?" Asked Fred, looking at the round eyes of Mark.  
"Thi ... This is ... This is the place where Stacey ... where Stacey died ..." Mark whispered the last word. Then something sparkled by his left foot, he looked down and saw a bracelet. It had multiple coloured beads all joined together. "Oh my god ... This was Stacey's" Said Mark, surprised that the fireman had missed it, as it was hard to miss.  
"Come on ... I want to get to the dressing room ... or what is left of it." Said Jake, impatiently waiting for Fred and Mark. Alice and Clarice had helped Amy across, and Amy started to stand on her own. After Mark and Fred had got over the rubble, they made their way down the broken staircase.  
Jake pushed past the half burned curtain at the bottom and walked into the outside corridor. It was scorched black, but it wasn't broken. He walked forward to the dressing room doorway.  
The door lay a few metres away, and the room was a wreck, covered in soot and destruction. The actual structure of the room looked okay though. He pulled up a burnt chair and sat on it, facing the group, who were now lined up. Everyone's faces showed different emotions, scared, sad, and surprised.  
"Okay, in my vision, Me, Alice, Fred and Clarice all ... died around here. Which means were the last four that should die. That leaves you, Amy, and Mark, who were both saved and moved to the end, which means that the order will be ..." said Jake. The others were surprised about the authority he put into his voice, and the fact he went straight to the point. "First, Fred, then Clarice, then Alice and me, and last but not least, Mark and Amy." He said, racking his mind for the order, sorting out the sequence. "It seems that if someone who wasn't involved in the theatre, but saves one of us, they become part of the order, like when Detective Jacobs saved you, Amy." Nodding at Amy, he continued. "I think we should all ... find somewhere safe we can stay, if we stay away from each other ..."  
"No! We need to stay together, that's the safest way!" Interrupted Amy. "I was alone at the hospital, but I would have died if you and Jacobs hadn't rushed to save me, because of you, I'm still alive and not dead."  
"That is true" Agreed Mark "We need to stick together as a team, which means we need to find Ian."  
"Ian?" questioned Jake.  
"You know, the one who ran out of the station before Chris" Explained Fred.  
"Oh shit!" Cursed Jake.  
"What!" Asked Clarice  
"Ian, he was after Amy, which means he's next. We got to find him!"  
"Well, you don't need to look far" Said a voice from behind them. Ian stood in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe. "I heard about the other two, I think, I'm ... starting to believe you."  
"How did you know we were here?" Asked Clarice.  
"I didn't, I was over there" He said, indicating somewhere behind him. "I was remembering the incident, and I was wondering what it would be like if it didn't happen, if we were all safe ... if ... if ..." Ian broke down, his tough exterior disappearing. He started to cry, tears splashing to the floor.  
"Hey, don't worry, we'll get through this, no one is going to die." Stated Jake confidently. "I'll protect everyone, I'll keep you all safe" At that moment, Jake started shaking uncontrollably, he fell onto his knees, blood started to slowly crawl down his face from his nose.

_Fred walked across the street, he had an I-pod in his hand, and a suitcase in the other, he was listening to music through some headphones. He crossed the road and knocked on a green door. The door opened with a creek, and Jake stood there in the doorway, he briefly glanced at Fred, then let him in. Fred took is headphones out and saw Amy, Clarice, Ian, and Mark sitting in the living room, all with suitcases. Fred sat down next to Amy, and looked at Jake. Jake cleared his voice, then started. "In the theatre, I said I'll protect everyone, and I promise I am going too. First, though, I need to take us to a secure location, which is why I asked you to pack. We'll be going to an old prison, which is now run as a home for the homeless. We'll be safe there, my cousin owns it, and he owes me a few favours, so he'll take us in."  
_"_How are we going to get there" Asked Alice, curios.  
_"_We'll be taking my minibus" Answered Clarice.  
_"_And we'll be leaving right now, so pick up your stuff, and get on the minibus, which is waiting behind the house." Said Jake.  
__In the minibus, the group was sat down, talking. Clarice was driving, with Jake in the passenger seat, and the others in the back. The bus took a turn to the left, and headed down an empty road. After a few miles, there was a loud crash, and a tree trunk was lying in the road. Clarice turned the wheel violently. The bus skidded sideways, and Clarice lost control, it hit the tree trunk, flipping it over, while the others were holding on for dear life. It rolled over and over for a few seconds, the lay to a rest on the road, steam coming out the bonnet.  
__Jake opened his eyes, and saw a bleeding Clarice, unconscious, leaning against the wheel. The others were all in various states. Amy was crying, holding a crimson wrist, Mark was holding his leg, which was at an angle not meant for a leg. Fred was vomiting, his face covered in blood. Alice was draped across Ian's chest, who looked dead. Alice had a large gash across her back, which was bleeding profusely. Jake crawled across the floor then managed to stand up. He was sporting and black eye, and was bleeding out the nose and mouth. Suddenly a loud blaring horn came from behind him; he turned around and saw a large eighteen-wheeler coming straight for the bus. The driving was honking, showing signals that his brakes were broken. With a sickening crunch, the truck slammed into the bus. Jake was thrown backwards and through the already broken window, landing on the hard road. His neck was snapped 180 degrees. He was dead, as was everyone else on the bus, crushed by the truck. _

Jake came to, and opened his eyes to see the faces of Clarice and Mark leaning over him. "What? Why are you staring at me" He asked, then realised that he was on the floor, and a warm liquid was on his face. He touched it, and felt the familiar feeling of blood.  
"What am I doing on the floor?" He asked Clarice.  
"Don't you remember?"  
"I don't remember anything, except that I was talking to you." He got up. "Oh well, It was probably nothing." He looked at the others, who had looks of concern on their faces. "Come on we'll go now. Get a good night's sleep, and then meet me at my house in the morning, suitcases packed. I'm taking you to a safe place, where we won't be threatened by death. Clarice, bring your minibus, we'll need it." Without waiting for a reply, he walked out of the room. The others left one by one, wondering where Jake was going to take them.


	7. For Milligan

Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others, but my next chapter should be longer. In the next chapter, the group meet William Bludworth! Thanks for the reviews people. They may only be two of you reviewing, but knowing that my storys are being read makes me want to continue. I've also got the chapters sort of planned out, so expect around 20 - 25 chapters.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William Bludworth sat in the morgue, thinking about the news which he heard through the TV. Another group, even more deaths. He remembered the girl Clear Rivers, who survived the first time, only to die the second time. He remembered Kimberly Corman, who also died with that police officer. He knew that no one can survive. He thought that the advice he had given to Kimberly, about new life, would work. But it evidently didn't. He knew he was going to get a visit from the group, and he was going to answer their questions. The advice he was going to give them, definitely should work. This time, he will save them.

Jake opened the door, and let Fred in, who was listening to some music through some head phones. He carried his suitcase into the other room, where Clarice, Ian, Amy, Mark and Alice were already seated.  
Fred sat down next to Amy, who was biting her nails. The room had an air of sadness, but also interest for what Jake had to say. As if on que, Jake entered the room, and looked around at the remaining survivors, hoping that what he was about to do would save them from this horrible time, save them from certain death.  
He sat down on a chair facing the others; he sighed, and then began. "In the theatre, I said I'll protect everyone, and I promise I am going too. First, though, I need to take us to a secure location, which is why I asked you to pack. We'll be going to an old prison, which is now run as a home for the homeless. We'll be safe there, my cousin owns it, and he owes me a few favours, so he'll take us in."  
"How are we going to get there" Asked Alice, curios.  
"We'll be taking my minibus" Answered Clarice.  
"And we'll be leaving right now, so pick up your stuff, and get on the minibus, which is waiting behind the house." Said Jake.

In the minibus, the group were sat down, talking. Clarice sat at the front of the Bus, driving, Jake sat in the passenger's seat, and the rest of the group sat in the back. Just as the bus went to turn to the left, something triggered in Jake's mind, but he didn't know what. At that moment, a loud crash brought the memories from the previous day, the tree trunk, the crash, the death. A tree trunk lay on the road, right in the line of the van.  
"CLARICE!" He shouted, and Clarice slammed the brakes down, bringing the van to a skidding stop, just before the trunk. The others was surprised that Jake saw it when they didn't, when he suddenly stood up. "You need to get out, we're all going to die if we don't!" At that command, without any thought, Amy opened the minibus door and clambered out. Mark, Ian, Fred and Alice followed suit, while Clarice exited out the driver's door. Jake went to open his door, but it jammed. He tugged on it but it didn't open, he shouted at the others for help and Clarice ran over, trying to open the door from the outside. A loud blaring horn cut through the air as an out of control truck came hurtling at the bus. Clarice glanced at it in panic, and then looked at Jake, who shouted "The order has been restarted, save them!" A single tear crept down her face as she said the two words to Jake, which would forever change her life.  
"I'm sorry."  
She jumped out the way as the truck slammed into the bus. She could see Jake's neck snap back as the bus was propelled forward, rolling it over, then came to a rest a few metres from the truck; it looked like a crumpled piece of paper. _'Surely he's not alive' _thought Clarice, but she was already running from the shocked group to the wreck. She ripped open the barely recognisable door, and saw the limp body of Jake. With assistance from Mark, who had also come running, they slowly pulled Jake from the wreckage. Jakes eyes were shut, and there was no pulse, he was clearly dead, but that didn't stop Clarice from trying to perform CPR. As she pressed down on his chest, she could hear the faint voice of someone calling the ambulance, but she didn't know who. After a few minutes of silence apart from the noise of Clarice performing CPR, ambulance sirens could be heard. The ambulance stopped by the wreckage and the green clad ambulance men came running at Jake, one carrying the first aid kit, the other calling the police. The one with the bag, motioned for Clarice to move away, then checked for a pulse, just to be sure. When he found none his sighed, knowing there was no hope for the man.  
"I'm sorry, but CPR is no use ..." Said the man in a comforting tone. At these words, Clarice finally broke down, tears pouring down her face. Mark grabbed hold of her shoulders and slowly steered her towards the group, who were all teary eyed.  
"I could have saved, I should have saved him ..." Clarice sobbed.  
"There was nothing you could do; you would've both died if you didn't move out the way. He saved us at the cost of his own life. He saved us again." Comforted Fred.  
"But how are we going to know who's next, Jake knew the order, but no one else did, we don't know who is going to die." Asked Alice  
"Just before he died, he said that the order has been restarted, which would mean ..." Started Clarice, but she couldn't finish the sentence.  
"Which means that I'm next" Finished Mark for her. "But the first thing we need to do, is get some rest"  
Everyone nodded in agreement, and got into the now present police cars to be taken to their homes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Did you think that Jake was going to die? I don't think so as he was the guy who had the premonitions. I thought it would give a bit of interest as the group will now have to remember who's next.


	8. A Survivor

The night was silent apart from the occasional hoot of an owl and bark of a dog. A lone car drove through the night, it's headlights scaring away small animals. The car was a black land rover, and its windows were down to let the cool air in. It stopped at the traffic lights, which had just turned red, although there were no other cars about. The car had 2 occupants. Mark Singer and his son, James. James was only 10 years old, unaware of the dangers of the world, he didn't know that his father was next in line to die. Mark was quiet, thinking about his wife Stacey, and the first time they found out they'd be parents. Stacey was overjoyed, but Mark didn't think he was ready to care for a child. And now that Stacey was gone, James only had him. _'First Stacey, now Jake' _He loved Jake like a brother, but Jake was gone, and it felt like he lost a part of himself. The lights turned green and Mark drove down the street, passing glowing signs and advertisements. He turned on his radio to a news report, which was talking about a bridge that was closed due to construction problems. On the word "problem" the radio crackled with static and started repeating the word, then it switched to another radio channel which was a children's channel, they were singing "London Bridge is falling down" and James started singing along to it. Mark thought the change of radio was just a malfunction of radio stations, and left it on the children's side so James could enjoy himself.

Clarice parked into a space outside the morgue, ready to see Jake's body. She stayed in the car for a few minutes, preparing for the sight of his body. She had seen him already, but not properly. She wanted to say her final goodbyes to him, and properly apologise for not trying harder to help him, she thought it was her fault that he died, she thought that if she tried harder, he wouldn't be on a metal slab, ready to be buried. The wind picked up through the night sky, making Clarice shiver even though she was inside her car. She opened the car door, which hardly made a sound, and walked to the clear doors, where she could see lights and shadows of people.  
The morgue was surprisingly warm, and she could see a few families waiting to see their loved ones. One of the families had a young daughter, who looked around ten or eleven. The girl was building a bridge with Lego. Clarice stood there, watching the innocent child stand up at the call of an obviously distraught mother, who was ready to see her relative. The child knocked the bridge off the table, which broke apart into pieces. The moment it broke apart, Clarice had a strange feeling in her stomach, but she put it down to nerves.

"Thanks Daddy, see you tomorrow" Said James, his face in a grin.  
"Okay James, be careful, and do not drink any Ribena, you know it makes you hyper" warned Mark, who was dropping James off at his friends house. As James walked to the door, Mark started up the car again, and drove off to a hotel. He wanted to be as far away as possible from his house, where it painfully reminded him of Stacey, so he was going to the next island. The city was split into three islands, small, and easily accessible and the city filled up almost all of the space.

The wind was really strong now, sweeping up paper and making trees sway back and forth. A sign stood at the beginning of a bridge saying "DANGER, DO NOT GO ACROSS THIS BRIDGE". As the wind became even stronger, the sign started sliding across the concrete, where it made a horrible scraping sound. It hit the bridge side, and got pushed of the edge, into the ocean below.

Clarice looked through the doors to the actual place where the bodies were stored, and saw a lone body lying on the metal slab. She couldn't see anyone in there, and didn't want to go in without permission, but after waiting ten minutes, she became impatient and went in anyway. The body on the slab was of slight build, and after looking at the name on a sheet of paper, she knew it was Jake. She peeled back the bright white sheets and saw his peaceful face, where he looked almost asleep.  
She sighed, and sat down on a chair which was next to the slab, put there for the use of faint relatives. "Jake ..." She started, silently crying. "You said you were not going to let any of us die, you kept your word, but at the cost of your own life. You shouldn't have died, I should've saved you, if I didn't hesitate when I saw that truck, you'd still be alive, and we'd be saving the next person."  
"Sad words from a sad friend" Said a voice out of the darkness.  
"Who's there?" Asked Clarice, slightly nervous.

A man came out of the darkness. He was black, and wore a black suit. "I am William Bludworth, but I must say, I wasn't expecting you, I was expecting this man here. Alive" He said, pointing at the body of Jake.  
"What do you mean you were expecting him?" Questioned Clarice

"four years ago, I was visited by two students, Alex Browning and Clear Rivers. Alex Browning had a premonition just like your friend. I advised them about death, and even though they followed my advice, they still died. The next year I talked to Kimberly Corman and Thomas Burke, and gave the advice of new birth, but that didn't work either. The next two years, as I heard about the rollercoaster incident and the raceway incident, I knew death would keep on coming until it was stopped by somebody. I have tried my best to find out about it, and I have found out some interesting news." Clarice listened intently, knowing William could help her, and wanting as much information as was possible.  
"Each of the visionaries, Alex, Kimberly, Wendy and Nick, had ancestors who were living in ancient Egypt. Each of them were peasants, but each of them were fortune tellers, they could tell people how they were going to die, and so saving lots of people. Now, legend has it that because these four saved many lives, they became a target for death. When the four met for the first time, each had an exactly the same premonition of them dying. In response, they locked themselves in a sealed room underground, where it was impossible to get hurt. They tied themselves up and didn't eat any food. Death was angry, as it wanted to kill them, not they kill themselves, so when they died, death decided to put premonitions in their descendant's minds, so that they save a certain number of people, and killed them in horrible ways."  
"So, that means that Jake also had an ancestor who could foresee deaths?" Asked Clarice  
"Yes, but he nether locked himself up, he lived a happy, drawn out life. How? He constantly foresaw his own death, which meant he could avoid it."  
"So that's why Jake had another vision which saved us"  
"Yes, death wasn't expecting that, and certainly was not expecting Jake to die with so many people left." Answered William. "But all of this is purely speculation of course."  
"So will death still come after us, and if so, how can we stop it?" asked Clarice  
"Yes. But I believe we have to make one of the four descendants voluntarily kill themselves." Said William  
"But how, aren't they all dead?"  
"Alex, Kimberly and Nick are, but Wendy, she is alive." Said William with a slight smile, showing his white teeth.

Mark drove through the maze of roads. He had rolled his windows up because of the wind, and how cold it was. He was tired, and he kept accidently closing his eyes, but he managed to keep them open. The bridge finally came into view as Mark yawned. A man in a fluorescent jacket was waving at Mark in a panic, trying to get his attention, but Marks eyes were closed, he had fallen asleep. His car continued hit the bridge and continued to go forward. There was a huge crack in the bridge supports, which started to grow with the sudden weight of the car. A large snap brought Mark from his sleep, it took a few seconds for him to realise that he was on a bridge, and another few seconds for him to realise that the bridge was at an angle, causing the car to slowly roll down the bridge. The angle was increasing making the car get faster. Mark ferociously opened the door, and jumped out just before the car plummeted down to the sea with a large splash. He was struggling to stand now, and then started to crawl upwards. He looked to his side and saw a large metal beam swing towards him. It hit him on the side with full force, breaking almost all the rips on his left side. He cried out in pain as he flew through the air. It felt like he was floating for a few seconds, then gravity took hold and he plummeted to the sea. Another metal beam was sticking up from the ground. Mark fell onto it, impaling him through the stomach. He started to slid down, and he faintly tried to grab onto something, but to no avail. He went limp, impaled on the beam like some grotesque statue, in an almost angelic pose.


	9. The Calm Before the Storm

_The sound of a rollercoaster could be heard, with the screams of excitement from the students of McKinley High. Suddenly, the rollercoaster derailed, killing almost everyone including Jason Wise, Wendy Christensen's Boyfriend, and Carrie Dryer, Kevin Fischer's girlfriend_

_Two girls, who were in a tanning salon together, Ashley Freund and Ashlyn Halperin, were in the sun beds, listening to music. Fire engulfed them as the sun beds exploded; they burnt bodies staring into nothingness._

_Frankie Cheeks sat in his convertible, unaware of the out of control truck behind him. The truck crashed into a pickup, which in turn hit the convertible. The engine of the pickup shredded the back of Frankie's head, killing him._

_The gym was busy as Lewis Romero was denying death, saying that he couldn't die, in contrast to his words, a sword cuts a weight, which crush his head to a bloody pulp. _

_The nail gun sat on the shelf as Erin Ulmer fell backwards, the back of her head hitting into it. Nails protruded through her face as the nail gun went off._

_A flag flew through the air, flung a horse, aiming a teenager, Perry Malinowski. The flag impaled her through her torso causing blood to spurt out. _

_The sign which read "McKinley" fell in almost slow motion. Underneath, Ian McKinley taunted the three other teenagers. The sign came down with a crash, severing his body in half. _

_A loud blaring horn sounded as Julie Christensen, Kevin and Wendy lay on the tracks, almost unconscious. The lights grew bright, almost blinding Wendy, as the train came straight for them._

Wendy woke up with a start, dreaming the same nightmare that was haunting her dreams for days, ever since she heard the news of the Orbis Theatre. She had finally locked away the events of that year, only to have them brought back by this new design. She had managed to survive on pure luck, but she did not want to think about that now. She was lying in bed in her pyjamas, sweat beading her face. Wendy knew that she wouldn't be able to go to sleep again, and got up of her bed. The TV turned on as she clicked the controller, turning on the Six O'clock morning news channel.  
"The recently discovered body of Mark Singer has been found, grotesquely impaled on a bridge support beam. Singer, one of the survivors of the Orbis incident, apparently fell asleep at the wheel and his car went onto the bridge, which was damaged, and the weight broke the beams, causing him to fall to the sea. Singer's wife, Stacey singer, died at the Orbis Theatre and ..." Wendy clicked of the TV, not wanting to listen to the report. She was so scared, scared that she would have to confront death once more. She knew that sometime in the near future, she would have to help the five survivors.

The hiss of the shower was the only noise that could be heard through the Derner household, and the faint figure of a woman could be seen. After a few minutes, Amy got out of the shower, drying herself. She couldn't sleep, so she had an early shower to get herself more awake. Her bare feet made hardly any sound as she walked down the fluffy carpet stairs. In the kitchen, she made herself a cup of hot chocolate, and then sat down on the sofa in the living room. She thought about how she was so close to death, she accepted it, almost embracing it, but she had been saved two times, was it really worth to just let it kill her?  
The knock of the door brought her out of her thoughts. _'Who could be here at this time of the morning?' _She asked herself, however, the answer was soon apparent. Alice stood on the doorway, nervously chewing on her fingernails.  
"Alice? What are you doing here?" Asked Amy  
"I-I just wanted to talk ..." Replied Alice, with an odd tone to her voice. There was an object on the back of her jeans, and her hands constantly felt the calming shape of it, knowing there was no other way.  
After Amy ushered Alice to the sofa, she asked what was wrong.  
"I'm sorry, but I just can't handle any more of this ..." Said Alice.  
"What are you talking about?" Amy had an inkling of what was about to come.  
Alice pulled out the object from behind her, and in her hands was a pistol, sleek and grey, it looked almost as if she had just brought it.  
"Jesus Alice! What the hell have you got that for?" Although she was certain of what Alice was about to do.  
In reply, Alice raised the gun to hear head, silently crying.  
_  
Click_Amy had closed her eyes, prepared for the splatter of blood and brains, waiting for the noise of the lifeless body falling to the floor, but none came. She opened her eyes just a touch, and saw Alice standing there with a confused look on her face.  
"Why?" She questioned "Why didn't it work?"  
"If Death wants us to die, it's going to do it in its own time, okay. Don't worry, we'll be fine, we'll sort this thing out. You, me, Clarice, Ian, Fred and Mark. All of us." Said a relieved Amy  
"I'm guessing you didn't hear?" said Alice, with a sad look on her face  
"Hear what?"  
"Mark. He's dead."  
The bluntness of the statement took Amy more by surprise than the fact Mark was dead. But then it washed over her, there were only five survivors now. Mark was always the calm one, the one who made them not panic. Now that he was gone... Amy shook her head in sorrow. Alice looked on, afraid to talk, but afraid to let Amy dwell on her fears. It felt slightly ironic that she wanted to kill herself, but now she was about to comfort Amy.

Wendy drove down the road in her blue Honda, driving carefully and slowly and at the speed limit, not risking anything, she knew what could happen if you want careful. She was making her way to the police station, where she wanted to see a certain police officer, who knew much more about death than she suspected. His name was Robert Burke.

Amy and Alice were walking along in the morning mist, making their way to Clarice's house. From there, they were planning to contact Ian and Fred for a meeting, a meeting that would decide their fate. Amy had a plan on how to beat Death once and for all, but it would need to involve to cooperation of the rest of the group for it to happen. If it did work, then they should get Death out of their lives.


	10. Blood, Sweat and Tears

Ian was jogging along the quiet trail. Ever since he broke down at the theatre, he was determined to become a better man, and that began with losing a couple of pounds. A loud bark caught him off guard, and something black burst from the hedges, colliding into Ian's chest. Ian fell to the floor, ready to lash out, but stopped when he felt something wet on his cheek.  
"Bella! Here!" Called out a voice from the bushes. Fred came out and saw Ian on the floor, with the great big Labrador licking his face. Fred almost laughed out loud at the sight. "Bella, Stop" He demanded of the dog. The dog obeyed and trotted to Fred's side and sat down. Ian stood up, dusting himself off.  
"That you're dog?" He asked.  
"Yeah, Beauty, isn't she" Said Fred, petting the dog on the top of the head.  
"She's a she _that_ size? Jesus, what do they put in dog food these days?" Ian brushed some remaining dirt off of his hair, and then pulled out a small ham roll from one of his pockets.  
"I'd put that away if I were you ..." Fred warned, but the great dog had already jumped at Ian again. Ian's legs were comically stuck up in the air as he struggled with the dog, when suddenly Ian grunted in pain.

Clarice nodded in understanding. "I see, so that's your plan." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "That just might work ..."  
"Yeah, I hope so, but we need to contact Fred and Ian." Said Amy.  
"It'll be easy to get Fred, but Ian might supply a problem" Said Clarice thoughtfully. "I got Fred's mobile number, so I'll phone him now." She got her grey mobile phone out of her pocket, and dialled his number. After a minute of talking, Clarice's voice turned to concern. "What, at the hospital? What's happened?"  
Alice stared at her, afraid of whatever was happening, afraid that another person was dead.

Robert Burke sat at his desk, his legs up and his arms behind his head. He was whistling an out of tune song, _Michael Jackson's Thriller_. There was a knock on the door causing Robert to rush around organizing his messed up desk, putting papers in order and pens back in a jar.  
"Robert" The faint voice could just be heard through the thick wooden door. Robert stopped rushing, calmed that is was Wendy. He stood, brushing his light brown hair out of his eyes, and straightened his tie. He turned the handle and opened the door, revealing the black haired girl.  
"Hey, Robert" Greeted Wendy  
"Hey, how're you holding up?" He asked, concerned that she'd have seen the recent deaths.  
"Fine I suppose, I'm just having nightmares again." She revealed.  
Robert was the only person she could truly trust, the only person who knew how she felt, and the only person she could talk freely about her woes. Robert Burke was the late Thomas Burke's brother. Thomas Burke had died two years ago in a wood chipper incident, and his death affected Robert greatly. Robert went into depression, often thinking about how much life would be better if he just killed himself. But Wendy changed all that. They had met in the police station, he had accidently revealed that he knew what she felt, and ever since then, then were attached.  
"Nightmares!? What About?" Asked a very concerned Robert. "You know they could be messages, don't you?"  
"Yes, but these were about the past, not anything new" Said Wendy, just as she said that, the image of a pole sprung into her mind, a pole with a specialised Logo. She knew that place, it was the front of the Curatio Hospital. "I got to go!" Wendy sprinted out of the door, leaving Robert

Ian held a bleeding arm as the doctors tended to it, wiping it clean and putting on tape. "Damn that dog, he nearly goddamn bit my arm off" He complained to Fred, who had locked Bella in his house while he took Ian to the hospital.  
"He's nether done that before, but I'm sure it was an accident. You'll be fine" Assured Fred.  
"Are you all right?" Came a voice from behind them, and Clarice walked in, followed by Alice and Amy.  
"Yeah fine, Ian's just got a few scrapes." Said Fred, indicating Ian's arm.  
"A few scrapes?" Said Ian Sceptically "I few scrapes?" He repeated.  
"So, you'll all right then? You're fine?" asked Amy  
"Yes, right as rain, thanks" Said Ian.  
"Sorry, but I'm gonna go for a smoke" Said Alice.  
"You smoke?" Asked Amy, slightly shocked that the usually shy Alice had taken up smoking.

Alice shrugged, then went to the outside.  
Wendy was speeding, not caring about safety anymore. She was sure the brief image of the pole was a sign, for what, she did not know, but she knew she had the potential to save one of the five survivors. Her blue Honda created a blur as she turned the corner to the road for the hospital.  
Alice was leaning against the wall, holding the cigarette with her teeth while she went to get some matches from her pocket. She was suddenly distracted by a crying child on the other side of the road, who was holding what looked like a dead kitten. Motherly instincts kicked into action as she walked across the road, prepared to comfort the child. To her side, a speeding car knocked over a pole with the hospitals logo on it. Alice didn't have any time to react as the car slammed into her. Due to the speed of the car, Alice flipped over, landing on the hard concrete, facing the sky. She didn't move, but could feel some crack bones, and her arm was defiantly broken. The car screeched to a stop and a black-haired woman shot out, her hands to her mouth. She ran over to Alice, but jumped backwards as the flag sped downwards. Blood splattered all over Wendy, soaking her clothes in a red tint. Wendy looked at Alice, to see the flag sticking out of her forehead. It would have been comical to see the flag waving in the wind like that, if it wasn't real.  
A scream could be heard as the now four survivors came running out of the doors of the hospitals, having heard the thud of Alice's body. The two men stood back as the two women ran forward, hoping a false hope that Alice was still alive. They didn't take any notice of the driver, the blood-stained women, Wendy.


	11. Back in the Game

The all too familiar ambulance sirens were heard as Wendy sat on the curb, shocked that she had actually caused the death of someone whom she wanted to save. She was silent as Clarice came over to her, and sat down next to her. There was no anger in her face, just sadness, deep, painful sadness. Wendy would've liked to see the woman angry with her, not have that expression.  
"Who are you?" Whispered Clarice, not expecting an answer.  
Wendy was silent for a few seconds, then spoke, "Wendy Christensen"  
If Clarice was shocked that Wendy spoke, she didn't show it. "Why were you going so fast?" There was still no anger in her voice which made Wendy feel even more down.  
"I was trying to save her, the girl who I ran over"  
"Save her? _Who _are you?" Clarice repeated, wondering why the women wanted to save her, as far as Clarice knew, Alice didn't really talk to people, as she was quite shy.  
"I – I know what you feel ..." Said Wendy. "I know what it feels like to have your life ripped away from you, your friends and family dying right before your eyes. I know how it feels to know who's next, and you can't do anything about it" Wendy's eyes shone, but no tears came.  
"But... we don't know who's next, the person who knew is dead" Said Clarice, painfully remembering Jake.  
Wendy looked shocked. It wasn't usual for the visionary to die before the others.  
Clarice studied the woman more closely, the raven black hair, the sturdy complexion, but her posture suggested deep pain inside of her. Then it hit her. "Wendy Christensen! You're the only survivor of the visionaries, aren't you? But how, I heard all the survivors of that roller coaster incident died."  
Wendy sighed, preparing to tell her story. "When the train crashed, with me, Kevin and Julie, I was flung onto the train tracks, with a broken leg, which still hurts now." She winced at memory of it. "Kevin and Julie were dead, but I was alive, fully aware of my surroundings and I crawled, following the tracks. When the second train came, I laid on the tracks and the train went right over me. When it hit the other train, I was far enough away to miss most of the explosion, but I still got a few cuts and bruises." She stretched her arm, showing some scars which were ugly and protruded like thick veins.  
Clarice grimaced at the site of the scars, but Wendy pulled her arm away from clear view, to the relief of Clarice.  
"Miss, would you please come with me please" Wendy looked up to see a policeman looking at her, and she understood straightaway, she'd have to explain why she was speeding which had ultimatly caused the death of someone. But luckily she had someone who could make her out as innocent.  
"Yeah, sure" Wendy turned and said goodbye to Clarice, then followed the policeman to the cruiser, as her car was part of the crime scene.

"I guess I have to ask the question, why were you speeding?" Asked Robert Burke, who had personally asked to interview Wendy.  
"When I was at your office, I saw a sign in my head, showing the hospital flag, I was rushing because I knew it was a sign to save someone at the hospital." Explained Wendy  
"But wouldn't that mean ... wouldn't that mean that death has come back for you?" questioned Robert.  
"Death is always after me, it was just a matter of time before it actually got to me." Said Wendy, realizing the reality.  
"I'll stay with you, I'll help you beat this..." Reassured Robert.  
"No!" Wendy said with accidental force. "I mean... I don't won't you to get involved, you'll almost certainly die. This is between me, and those other 4 survivors. Talking of which, I need to contact them, I don't suppose you could pull up some records? I don't know their names, but I'm sure the police do."  
"Yeah ... yeah sure, I'll phone you with their details" Said Robert, looking sad.  
Wendy, who felt sorry for him said "You know what, don't phone me with the details, come and have dinner at my house and we'll talk then, yeah?"  
Robert's eyes brightened, agreeing with her.  
"Yeah, I'd ... I'd like that." He said.  
Wendy stood up, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then, with a swish of her hair, she was gone.

Ian clutched his arm, which was now heavily bandaged, as Clarice talked to the waiting group.  
"We don't have the order of deaths; we don't know who's next" Started Clarice. "But what do we know? We know that one of us in this room, is next." Clarice looked at all of them in turn, Ian, Fred, and then Amy.  
"But what do we do? What should we do?" Asked Amy, thinking they couldn't do anything.  
"At the hospital, after the ... the incident. I met a woman named Wendy Christensen, she a survivor of a series of death, just like us. We need to contact her, and from there, we need to plan a course of action, which might involve... which might involve asking her to kill herself." Said Clarice, who had become like the leader of the group ever since Jake had died.  
"We're not going to survive? Are we? There really is no hope" Said Ian, shaking his head.  
"There is always hope, okay, there is always a chance" Said Amy, trying to persuade Ian not to give up on his life.  
Fred remained silent through all of this, thinking, thinking about Wendy, and how much she really knew, and what it would take for them to persuade her to kill herself, if they could. But what would they do if they couldn't get her to kill herself, would they have to wait until they all died?

Wendy sat on her bed, preparing for the days to come, the days where she had the potential to die. She sighed, and pulled a faded box from under her bed. The box was full with pictures. Some of the picture was of her late boyfriend, Kevin, and some were the photos which had clues to the deaths of her friends that year. She hated the pictures, but something led her to keep them, so she will never forget about that year.  
And now it's started all over again.


	12. Fatal Meeting

The birds chirped in the early morning sun, echoing around the sleepy street, and waking up people from their sleep. Ian was lying in his king-sized bed, once used by his late wife. He had black rings around his eyes, as he had not gone to sleep due to the pain in his arm. As he stared at the ceiling, he thought about when he first proposed to his wife, twenty years ago.

_Ian brushed his long brown hair out of his eyes and looked at the woman in front of him. She had blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, and her mismatched eyes of blue and brown stared back at him. There were in a restaurant which was personally selected by Ian for the big occasion, which the woman had no idea about. A waiter dressed in black came by and asked for their orders, after they had selected, Ian winked at the waiter as he briskly walked away.  
_"_How much money did you spend to get reservations here anyway?" asked the woman, who looked around the restaurant, looking at the abstract art and the posh layout.  
_"_Rose, don't worry about money, okay. Relax yourself, and enjoy the dinner" Said Ian, grasping her hands in his.  
_"_Yes sorry, it's just our money problem..." said Rose.  
_"_Don't worry" Repeated Ian, he raised his hand as if calling over a waiter, and the music suddenly changed from fast music to a slow, joyful song. Rose noticed the change immediately and looked around. When she looked back around, Ian was standing up.  
_"_Ian..." She asked.  
__Ian held Rose's right hand and led her out her seat, to a clearing which she hadn't noticed before.  
__A face showed confusion, and when Ian went down on one knee, her emotions raced. Ian took a crimson box out of his jacket pocket, and opened it. Inside was a golden ring, with a red ruby on the top of it.  
_"_Rose... Will you marry me?" Asked Ian. Everyone was silent, the band had stopped playing and the chatter of people had stopped. Rose's mouth was hanging slightly open, totally in shock. After a minute, Ian's face grew into concern, scared that she was going to deny, but Rose squealed in delight, and hugged Ian tightly across his chest, almost squeezing the life out of him._

Ian smiled at the memory, his eyes shut. He rolled to his side, and fell asleep instantly, fully dressed.

It was midday, and Ian drove his red pickup truck to the supermarket. He had slept all morning, and only woke up half an hour before. He turned into a car park which was nearly full, and drove for a few minutes trying to find a space. Ian parked next to a blue ford, and cut the engine. As he opened the door, it hit the fords window, smashing it; the car alarm rang out loudly, for everyone to hear.  
"Oh ... Shit ..." He muttered.  
"Hey! What are you doing!" called out a voice. Ian turned and saw a brown haired man shouting at him, bags of shopping in his hands.  
"It was an accident ... sorry. I didn't realise that I was that close the window" Explained Ian, hoping the man would believe him.  
"It's fine, don't worry about it" Said the man, who ran his hand through his hair. What's your name again?" He asked.  
"Oh ... It's Ian"  
"Robert. Nice to meet you." Said Robert, holding his hand out; Ian shook it.  
"I need to go now, goodbye" Said Ian. He walked away from Robert to supermarket entrance.

Robert looked at Ian walking away, and then looked at his ruined window. "This is going to cost a fortune to get this fixed." He said to himself. He put his shopping in the boot, then used a cloth to rub the remaining pieces of glass that were still in the window away. As he went to sit down to drive, he took his phone out to make a call.

"Hello?" said Wendy as she answered her phone.  
"Hi, it's Robert"  
"Oh, hey."  
"I got the information about those survivors you wanted."  
"Thanks a lot. Will you be able to come over today for dinner?"  
"Yeah, I should be able to, I'll see you then, bye" Ian hung up, and Wendy started to clean the house to a suitable state.

Robert hung up and put his phone in his pocket. He yawned, and didn't realise his phone falling out his pocket, laying to rest under the brake pedal. He realised that he needed to get the oil for his acceleration pedal, which had been sticking recently. He had left the engine one as he got up, and he knocked into his keys, which were hanging on the roof. They were heavy, as there were lots of keys to lots of places, his office, his house, and his backup keys for various things. The keys started swinging in a circular motion as he stood outside. They fell with a clang onto the acceleration pedal. The car started to move forward, gaining speed. Robert turned to see it a few meters away. He ran in panic up to the open door, and knocked the keys of the pedal of the moving car. The acceleration pedal stuck, and the car kept on moving and getting faster by the second. Robert tried to press the brake with his hand, but he couldn't as the phone didn't let it go down. It got too fast for Robert, and it shot of towards the supermarket.

Wendy was cleaning her mantelpiece, which had collected so much grime over the years, she had to resort using a knife to scrape it off. After a particular vicious scrape, she accidently knocked a vase off, which fell to the floor with a crash. Wendy jumped, startled, but as she looked at the broken pieces, she started to get an itching on the back of her neck.

Ian had forgot his wallet from his car, and as he was outside, he saw a car speeding towards him. He wanted to move, but he was stuck in place. The car slammed into his chest, and the car with him smashed through the large glass window, cutting his face and bare skin. The car went over him, twisting his arm so much that the bone broke with the force, making it stick out of his skin. He screamed in pain as the car collided with a checkout point and it laid to rest there.

Ian was lying on the floor, covered in glass and cuts. The glass above him wobbled from its frame, and then fell. It cut into his neck, decapitating Ian, as it smashed all over him.

The man's head rolled to the feet of Robert, who had run over to follow his car. He saw the car smashing into Ian. Ian's eyes stared lifelessly at him, as blood from his neck started to leek down the car park.


	13. The Painful Question

Chapter 13 – The Question 

Sorry for the fact this is a shorter chapter than the others, but I'm preparing for the finale, which is the next chapter. Sorry. But expect my sequel based in ancient Egypt and the five ancestors in a few weeks. And after that, my sequel for Directors Cut. Thank you everyone for your reviews, they have been helping me write my stories, and doing that, improving my writing. So my next stories should be longer. Thank you again. Peace!

­­­­­­­­­­-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ian's body lay on the metal slab, while his head lay on a separate metal tray. The body had been cleaned, the dried blood wiped off, and the shards of glass picked out, ready to be buried. Fred, Clarice and Amy stood around the body, staring at the body and each thinking their own thoughts. In the corner, the shadowy figure of Robert Burke could be seen. Robert had got permission for the others to be here, and he was here to supervise them. He blamed himself for the death of Ian, if only he got the damn pedal oiled.  
"I remember when his wife, Rose, was laying here" Said a voice from the shadows, making everyone present jump. William Bludworth appeared, indicating Ian. "Held hostage, poor soul ..."  
"Rose ... I know her, my brother did that case" Said Robert, drawing his face from the shadows.  
"Death does seem to run in families. George and Todd Wagner, Nora and Timothy Carpenter, and I suppose, Julie and Wendy Christenson, even though Wendy is alive." William looked at Clarice with such intensity; she had to resist the urge to run out of the room and vomit. "Back again. I see you're not doing better than when we last met."  
"Yeah... but what can we do, I mean, I don't want to give up. But, I just cannot see any way to actually survive this thing" Said Clarice.  
"Have you suggested my theory to Wendy?" Asked William  
Clarice looked down. "I just can't ask her. She won't willingly kill herself, will she?" Explained Clarice.  
"You have to try! Surely it's better to have one person die, than have death keeping making lists and destroying lives! Surely!" Said William, his voice rumbling with anger.  
"Yes, but I ... I just can't do It"  
"The only other way I see this working is if you kill her yourself. But that would be murder, what would it be, suicide or murder?" William shook his head in disbelief.  
"You know what ... we'll ask her today, okay?" Said Fred. Talking for the first time. "She would properly say no, but we'll try." William nodded.  
Without a word, the others turned and exited leaving William and the unnerving corpse of Ian.

Wendy let a long, drawn out yawn as she woke up. She couldn't get to sleep the night before and now it was midday. She had been busy thinking up her dinner with Robert. She had looked through cook books and she had already set the table. She got out of bed and dressed in a white dress, simple but good looking. She still had four hours till the arranged time, but she wanted to be ready early. She walked down the stairs to hear the ringing of the phone.  
She picked it up, and put the receiver to her ear.  
"Wendy here."  
"Hey Wendy" Came the voice of Robert.  
"Oh, hey Robert" She brushed down her hair. "Ready for tonight?"  
"Well ... You're gonna have to cancel the dinner ..." His voice was downcast, disappointed.  
Wendy's face dropped. "What ... why?"  
"Well, there's been another death, and I need to stay at the station, as my car was the thing which killed him."  
"What, who was it?" She asked, forgetting about her disappointment of the dinner cancelation.  
"It was the older man, Ian"  
Wendy didn't know Ian by name, but she knew who he meant, as there was only one older man. "That means there are only three survivors, it's gotta be nearing the end."  
"Wendy ..." Roberts voice sounded even more sad. "The three will be visiting you in my place, not for dinner, but they got to talk to you ... I have to go now"  
Before Wendy could even say goodbye before he hung up.

Now dressed in a white t-shirt and dark denim jeans. Wendy had waited the hours by just sitting on the sofa, firstly watching the breaking news of another death, then watching a comedy movie. She wasn't in the mood to laugh, so she just turned the TV off and sat down, waiting for her three guests.

The doorbell rang five minutes to seven 0' clock. Wendy walked to the door and opened it, revealing the three guests. The only man was dressed in a pale yellow shirt and baggy cargo trousers. The younger of the woman wore dark clothes complete with eye shadow, and the last women, Clarice wore simplistic clothes.  
The man introduced himself as Fred and the women as Amy. Each sat down on the plush chairs in the living room, and each had solemn looks on their faces. Wendy sat, sensing the tension of the group.  
"Um, do you want anything to eat? Drink?" Asked Wendy  
"No thanks" Was the reply from the three.  
"Wendy. We think we found out a way to stop death for good, but ..." Started Clarice, but she was unable to finish.  
"But?" Asked Wendy, concerned of what was to come.

"We need you to kill yourself to save everyone." Said Fred without any hesitation.  
Wendy's face fell, and her greatest fear came back to her as tears started to drip to the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
P.S. I need two egyptian boy names and one female one.


	14. The Final Curtain

Wendy sat on the plush chair, her head in her hands, thinking about the statement that was just made. The others had left half an hour before to let her think, and thinking about it was so difficult. She thought she had avoided it, she thought that she wouldn't have to die. But now it seemed that is what was going to have to happen. She let out a small moan, ignoring the ringing of the phone.

Fred felt bad. He had told Wendy that she'd have to kill herself so instantly, it sounded arrogant. He didn't do good feeling bad, because feeling made him feel guilty of his past life. He shook that thought out of his head, and continued writing his will, as he knew that he could die at any moment. He had left his money to his ex-wife and his house to his child, who Gabriel was taking care of. He sighed, then folded the will up, and tucked it in the drawer, just enough so only the tip of the paper showed. He then went outside, and geared up for his motorbike.

Because the phone didn't get answered for the third time, Robert was starting to get slightly worried. It wasn't like Wendy to not answer her calls. He tried to reassure himself that she was out, or sleeping, but he still felt worried, no matter what excuses he made for himself.

"It's The End of The World as We Know it" was playing on the radio, and Clarice thought about how ironic the song was, as she was on the verge of death.  
'_so why doesn't the selfish bitch just kill herself to save others_' She thought, but instantly regretted it. Even though she didn't say it out loud, she still felt guilty for the outburst. She looked around the peaceful street, no hint of the lurking danger hidden within the walls. She drove her car through the traffic lights on a crossroad and the car suddenly jolted her from her seat. She quickly put on the brakes, and stopped, scared that she had hit a person.  
She rushed out of her door, and looked at her wheel, which showed a bloody mess, but it was defiantly not human. She gave a sigh of relief, and got back in the car and continued on her way.

The bus stop was empty as Amy stood by it, waiting for the bus. She didn't sit down, due to the amount of dirt that had collected on the benches. She had headphones in her ears, and didn't notice the man until he knocked into her. She glared at him, and the dirty man, a tramp by the looks of it., held up his arms in apology, and continued pushing his trolley full of hubcaps. Amy thought that was an odd thing to collect, but maybe they was a sale for hubcaps.  
She was brought out her thoughts as the bus turned up. The doors opened with a hiss, and she made her way to the driver. She payed the fare, and sat down at the backseat. The bus was empty, but the backseat was where she felt safest.

Robert drove to Wendy's house, and parked by the garage. He tried not to rush to the door, but was unable too. He knocked on the door in rapid succession. The door opened within ten seconds.  
"What, who's died!?" Demanded Wendy, appearing at the door.  
"Oh, no-one, don't worry. You weren't answering the phone, so I thought something had happened to you, but nothing has, so it's all okay." Said Robert with relief.  
"Oh ... thank god" Said Wendy, also relieved.  
"Hey, are you open for that dinner now, I'll take you out to that fancy restaurant down town."  
Wendy thought for a minute, and then answered positively.  
"Great, let's go." Said an enthusiastic Robert.  
Once Wendy had her coat on, they got in the car. Robert started driving, at the speed limit, and driving carefully.

Amy nodded her head to the music as she wondered why there was still no-one on the bus, it was very unusual. She then had a sudden thought and rushed to get her phone, after three rings, Clarice answered.  
Amy didn't realise her MP3 player had scraped across the floor, until the music raised in volume. It rung out, bringing her out of Clarice's answer.  
"Shut that damn thing up!" Shouted the bus driver, who had turned his head in Amy's direction. "Can't you read the sign? You need to ... Oh Crap!" He had looked forward, and saw the car right in front of the bus, and the driver on the phone who hadn't noticed the bus.

Clarice looked across the road at the traffic lights, and saw a familiar car. Robert Burke and Wendy Christenson waved at her. She waved back, then realised her phone was ringing. She saw it was Amy's number, and she answered.  
"Yes?" Asked Clarice, but Amy didn't answer. She heard the voice of someone shouting at her, then a curse. She hadn't seen the bus heading straight for her.

Robert and Wendy looked on in horror as they watched the bus collide with Clarice's car. The car crumpled and skidded across the road, heading straight for them. The bus carried on forward, and hit into the wall, causing it to half collapse on the bus, blocking the front door. A wall prevented the emergency door to open.  
Wendy jumped out of the car just as Clarice's smashed into it. Both cars crumpled together like paper and spun, sliding down the road, laying to a rest a good few metres away. Wendy started running towards the wreckage in panic.

Amy started hitting the window containing the hammer, but to no avail. She was stuck in the bus, like a cockroach in a matchbox. She started crying, her tears splashing down on her chest.

Fred's motorbike roared as he turned the corner. Due to the noise of his motorbike he didn't hear the crash, it was only on the other side of the corner he saw it, but it was too late. His motor bike was heading straight for the bus, and he saw the scared face of Amy. He jumped off the bike, hoping to redirect it, but the bike continued on. It hit the curb and flipped upward, smashing the bus window. The tires grinded straight into Amy's face, demolishing it to bloody mulch. The tires kept on spinning, causing Amy's lifeless body to shake.

Wendy knew it was no use. The top of the car had broken, impaling Robert through the top of the head. Blood was still dripping, creating a crimson puddle on the ground. Clarice was twisted, her spine broken in two, and her eyes staring lifelessly at the wrecked ceiling.

At the sound of the motorbike, Wendy turned around to see Amy's body being mangled by the bike. She also saw a large sign above the bus, starting to give way. It was then she saw Fred, standing right underneath it, not realising he was in danger. She started to run with all her might, she may have not saved Clarice, Robert and Amy. But she was sure as hell gonna save Fred.

Fred heard the creaking and looked up, seeing the sign cracking out of its restraints and starting to fall. He was suddenly pushed out the way and he fell to the floor. In front of him, Wendy stood, her arms outstretched.  
"Come on! Take me! End this thing once and for all!" She shouted to the skies. Just then, the sign crashed into her, twisting her neck round and snapping it, and throwing her body a few yards away.

Everything had stopped, and Fred looked around him. At the wreckage of the cars, the bus and the destroyed bodies of his former friends. Everyone was dead, but it had ended. Death had been beaten.

He was the only survivor.

(Alas the end has come. I have loved working on the stories and thanks for the supportive reviews from everyone. But don't worry. I'm going to be having a few weeks for a break, then i'm back starting to write my preqeul based in egypt. Yeeeeeey.  
Thank you again, and goodbye)

P.S: I will still read any reviews although i won't be writing my stories.


End file.
